


I Want You to Need Me/If I Could Turn Back Time

by ineedminions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Getting Back Together, Karaoke, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: A Sansa/Domeric post-breakup/get back together karaoke one shot.
Relationships: Domeric Bolton/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	I Want You to Need Me/If I Could Turn Back Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflosgar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflosgar/gifts).



Sansa walked into the bar with her friends.They had begged her to come out with them after her very recent breakup with Domeric.She missed him and was still in love with him.They went over to a table off to the side near the stage where the karaoke machine was set up.They got their drinks and appetizers.They listened and laughed along with everyone that took a turn and after another drink, Sansa went up.

———————-

Domeric was out with a few of his friends and they had decided on a bar to get him out of his post-Sansa breakup funk.They had fought about their families not getting along historically between their fathers especially.Sansa had thought they could work past it together and make it work, but he hadn’t been so sure.He and his friends sat at the back of the large bar and could still see the karaoke stage pretty well.They chatted and drank and watched the people going up to sing with varying degrees of sobriety.When Domeric saw Sansa get up on the stage, his breath left him and he forgot to breathe.He watched as she took the microphone and began to sing.

—————————-

Sansa picked her song based on the love she still felt for Domeric.She’d only had 2 light drinks for the evening so far.She hoped that she might be able to purge some of the heartache she felt by admitting her feelings were still there for him and that she still wanted him back.She pulled the microphone closer and listened as the music began.She started slowly. 

_“I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes_

_I want to be the touch you need every single night_

_I want to be your fantasy_

_And be your reality_

_And everything between”_

_“I want you to need me_

_Like the air you breathe_

_I want you to feel me_

_In everything_

_I want you to see me_

_In your every dream_

_The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you_

_I want you to need me_

_Like I need you”_

Sansa belted out the lyrics and sang her heart out, hoping that she could get over Dom.She thought for a second when the light moved that she saw him in the back of the bar, but that couldn’t be right.Could it?

_“I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul_

_I want to be the world to you_

_I just want it all_

_I want to be your deepest kiss_

_The answer to your every wish_

_I'm all you ever need"_

_“I want you to need me_

_Like the air you breathe_

_I want you to feel me_

_In everything_

_I want you to see me_

_In your every dream_

_The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you_

_I want you to need me_

_Like I need you”_

_“More than you could know_

_And I need you_

_To never, never let me go_

_And I need to be deep inside your heart_

_I just want to be everywhere you are”_

_“I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes_

_I want to be the touch you need every single night_

_I want to be your fantasy_

_And be your reality_

_And everything between"_

She finished and bowed as people clapped and her friends whistled loudly.Sansa blushed and ran down back to their table as another person went next and her friends all got another round of drinks.Sansa asked for a diet soda instead.They smiled and chatted as the next person went. 

———————

Domeric went up after the person that followed Sansa.He looked directly at Sansa as he took up the microphone and the soft start of the song began. 

_“If I_ _could_ _turn back time_

 _If I_ _could_ _find a way_

 _I'd take back_ _those_ _words that'll hurt you and you'd stay_

 _I don't know why I did the_ _things_ _I did_

 _I don't know why I said the_ _things_ _I said_

 _Pride's like a_ _knife_ _it can cut deep inside_

 _Words are like weapons, they_ _wound_ _sometimes”_

_“I didn't_ _really_ _mean to hurt you_

_I didn't want to see you go_

_I know I made you cry, but baby”_

Sansa stared up at him and they held eye contact as he continued.Her hand flew to cover her mouth as she listened to the words coming from his mouth.A few tears pooled in her eyes as she watched him sing to her before they started to flow down her face.He poured all his emotions and feelings into the song and the words that he wanted to make sure were crystal clear to the woman he loved so dearly. 

_“If I_ _could_ _turn back time_

 _If I_ _could_ _find a way_

 _I'd take back_ _those_ _words that'd hurt you_

_And you'd stay_

_If I_ _could_ _reach the stars_

_I'd give 'em all to you_

_Then you'd love me, love me, like you used to do_

_If I_ _could_ _turn back time”_

_“My_ _world_ _was_ _shattered_ _I was torn apart_

 _Like_ _someone_ _took a_ _knife_ _and_ _drove_ _it deep in my heart_

 _You_ _walked_ _out that door I_ _swore_ _that I didn't care_

 _But I lost_ _everything_ _darling then and there”_

_“Too_ _strong_ _to tell you I was sorry_

 _Too_ _proud_ _to tell you I was wrong_

_I know that I was blind,_

_And darling”_

Dom watched the tears flow down Sansa’s cheeks and he took the microphone off the stand.He continued to sing to her and walked towards her, singing along to the song without the lyrics in from of him.

_“If I_ _could_ _turn back time_

 _If I_ _could_ _find a way_

 _I'd take back_ _those_ _words that'll hurt you_

_And you'd stay_

_If I_ _could_ _reach the stars_

_I'd give them all to you_

_Then you'd love me, love me, like you used to do, oh”_

_“If I_ _could_ _turn back time_

 _If I_ _could_ _turn back time_

 _If I_ _could_ _turn back time, whoa baby”_

_“I didn't_ _really_ _mean to hurt you_

_I didn't want to see you go_

_I know I made you cry, but baby”_

_“If I_ _could_ _turn back time_

 _If I_ _could_ _find a way_

 _I'd take back_ _those_ _words that hurt you_

 _If I_ _could_ _reach the stars_

_I'd give 'em all to you_

_Then you'd love me, love me, like you used to do”_

_“If I_ _could_ _turn back time_

 _If I_ _could_ _find a way_

_Then maybe, maybe, maybe_

_You'd stay_

_(Reach the stars) If I_ _could_ _reach the stars_

_(All to you) I'd give 'em all to you”_

He reached her table and set the microphone down onto it as Sansa tugged him into a heated kiss. His arms wrapped around her possessively as he slanted his face a little to deepen the kiss.Sansa tightened her hold on his head before they needed to part for air. 

“I love you, Sansa.”He told her as he looked her in the eyes. 

“Oh Dom, I love you too!”She said hugging him tightly as he laid a kiss to her forehead. “I’ve missed you so terribly.” 

“Can we go talk?”Dom asked seriously. 

“Yes.Of course.”She said getting her coat and setting some cash on the table.He took her hand and went back to get his coat and dropped some cash on the table.They left smiling together and holding hands as she led him back to her apartment.They got in and took their coats off and hung them in the closet.Sansa went in to the kitchen and turned on the electric kettle.Domeric followed her and took out their favorite mugs and added their preferred nighttime teas to the mugs.The kettle went off and he added the water to the mugs.

They took their tea over to the kitchen table and Dom took her hand.“I spoke to my mother’s side of the family and if my father will not support me to be with you then they will.I talked to them 2 weeks ago and didn’t have the chance to tell you before we broke up.”Sansa smiled gently at him.“I still want to be with you Sansa.I want to marry you and have a family with you and be your rock and have a life together.”

“I want that too, Dom.All of it.Even if I have to lose some of my family too.”Sansa said tearfully thinking of her parents.He moved around to the side of the table she was sitting on.He kneeled at her feet and took both her hands in his. 

“I have a ring for you back at my apartment.”He said looking up at her. 

“I don’t care about that right now, Domeric.”She said softly. 

“Will you marry me Sansa Stark?”He asked hopefully.

“Yes I will marry you, Domeric Bolton.”She said with tears of joy.They hugged and kissed and caressed each other before tumbling back into bed together.

A year and a half later they were living up in near Domeric’s maternal grandfather and aunts and uncles in The Rills.They had eloped on a beach on the Stony Shore about a month after reconciling with his maternal family there and a few of her siblings including her cousin and sister.They took his mother’s maiden name since they were so supportive and loved Domeric and Sansa. Domeric Ryswell had helped to bring Ryswell Motors to the forefront for luxury motorcycles.Sansa Ryswell worked as a teacher in the local elementary school and she loved her students.They had rescued several dogs and Sansa was going to tell him that night that there’d be another addition to the Ryswell family coming in about another 7 months.

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa - I Want You to Need Me - Céline Dion 
> 
> Dom - If I Could Turn Back Time - Luke Evans
> 
> I hope you like this LadyofLosgar!!!


End file.
